


Hurrican Betrayal

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, ciara writes stuff and pretends she knows what she's doing, this one is hella dark y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Betrayal is volatile like a hurricane, like sacrifice.
Relationships: jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hurrican Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> TW: violence  
> CW: blood, swearing

Jason Grace knew something was wrong when the temperature plummeted ten degrees. He stopped, right there in the middle of the street, and fanned his fingers on either side of him. The air crackled, caused his hair to stand on end. Something was very, very wrong. He glanced towards the horizon, towards the ocean and the setting sun. Everything looked calm, still, too still.

Fuck.

And then he was sprinting towards the beach, pushing at the wind to carry him faster, letting it bite at his ankles. He couldn’t fly while there were so many mortals. The mist was good but not that good. Finally he was crashing into sand, slipping as it loosened under his feet. And there, in all his beautiful, violent glory was Percy Jackson. His back arched, sea green eyes widened to the sky, mouth open in a silent scream. The Son of Poseidon floated a few inches above the ground, possessed by invisible evil.

“PERCY!” Jason screamed.

The demigod did not so much as flinch. He tried one more time, screamed loud enough his throat scraped but it was no use. So he ventured towards the black-haired boy, slowly as not to disturb anything that might hurt Percy. He dug his feet in, feeling the coolness of the sand hidden under the sun-warmed layer. With careful movements he got to the demigod’s side, gently reached out a hand, “Per—”

Fingers wrapped around his neck. Before he could blink he was flung back, slamming into the beach. The breath knocked clean from his lungs.

He was up in a instant, but it was already too late because someone was standing over Percy’s body and he was far away, too far.

“Leave him alone!”

He couldn’t see who it was, the sun stood at their back, silhouetting the scene. He ran, flew towards them. He was almost there. Almost. Almost. Almost. Fuck. He’s still in the same spot. They’re so far. Run. Run. Fly. How are they moving? Run Jason. Why aren’t I moving?

And then he was being lifted into the air and dragged by his throat, dragged as if he was chasing oxygen as it pulled out of his lungs.

“Now Percy,” He heard a voice. Female, an accent. He couldn’t see anything, head still twisted up like someone had grabbed his hair and forced him to look at the sky.

“Now you will see why we had to do what we did,” The voice was saying.

“How could you?” He heard Percy sob, “How dare you?”

“It was necessary.”

“Leave him out of this.” The Son of Poseidon growled. “You can do whatever you want with me but you will keep him out of this.”

“Sorry, no can do. We need both of you.”

Jason fell to the ground, feeling the invisible hands release from around his throat. He tried to pull in air, coughing and choking as his body readjusted. And finally he looked up.

“Hello friend,” Hazel Levesque smiled, “Sorry for being so rough, we couldn’t have you pulling Percy away before we got what we needed.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” He rasped.

“Oh you know, just fulfilling a prophecy.”

He scowled at her, “What is going on Hazel?”

She rolled her eyes as if he asked a stupid question, “It’s none of your concern Grace. Just know you are a worthy sacrifice.”

“Leave him out of this Hazel!” Percy snarled.

“What is she talking about Pers?” He turned to the demigod.

“They’re possessed, they’re all fucking possessed.” He mumbled, pulling at his arms in an attempt to free himself of invisible restraints.

“What is going on?” Jason’s voice cracked.

“Hazel is under Hecate’s influence. Apparently the goddess didn’t like that Hazel wanted to choose her own path. Now she has to do whatever the goddess says.”

“What do we have to do with that?”

“Hecate needs the blood of the sea and the sky for something and she threatened to curse the entire camp if Hazel didn’t comply.”

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.” He was hyperventilating now, finger nails cutting into his palms as his fists clenched and unclenched. “Why us?”

“Hazel listen to me, please let us go. We’re your friends.” Percy pleaded.

“It’s really no use,” She gave him a viper smile, “I have to do whatever it takes. Sacrifice a few to save many and all that.”

“This isn’t like you.” The blonde cried.

“How would you know what’s like me Jason Grace?” She spat.

“Please Hazel,” Percy pulled at his arms again, “Just let us go. There has to be another way.”

She looked at them, her brown eyes softening, “I’m sorry. I can’t risk it.”

“What does Frank have to say about this?”

She laughed, sharp and pained, “I wouldn’t know. He was taken as compromise.”

The Son of Poseidon sucked in a breath, “What?”

“Yes,” She giggled, “So you understand why your small sacrifice will inevitably save us all.” Her eyes glazed over. She blinked. Blinked again. Gold and earth stared back.

“Now Jason, I just need you to hold still.”

A gorgeous deep red ruby glinted in the dying sun. She picked it up, sharp edges sparkling, against her brown skin.

“This’ll only take a minute.”

In a single second she stood in front of him. He saw her pearly white smile. The ruby sliced across his throat. He tasted iron. The last thing he heard was the piercing scream of Percy Jackson.

***

Jason gasped, bolting straight up, and immediately hurled at the amount of blood covering his body. The taste of shortbread and honey tea dissolved on his tongue. It had only been a few minutes since Hazel had cut him with the gemstone, even if it felt like hours or years.

There was so much blood, soaking into the white sand. He tore his eyes away from the dark pools and looked around. The beach was empty. Save for him and the blanket of red there was nothing; even the crash of the waves seemed dull, faraway. He tried to gather his bearings, find the others. Hazel was nowhere to be seen. As if she were a mirage. Maybe she was. No-one quite understood her ability to control the Mist. It would not be inconceivable to assume she manipulated it into the shape of her. She would come later. Her betrayal had stung but he understood why she did it. Hell, if he had to choose between killing two to save many it wouldn’t be much of challenge for him either. It was the Son of Poseidon, with his unwavering, unbreakable loyalty that they would need to watch out for. There would be carnage for hurting Jason, and there would be blood for betraying him.

His eyes caught on a discarded bag of ambrosia but as he reached for it those precious golden squares vanished. They were the trigger. The quiet emptiness of the beach fell away, like someone had taken off his blindfold. Reality crashed before him. Chaos. Destruction. Percy.

The world had become water and rock and terror, and there in the middle of it all was the Son of Poseidon.

“Percy!” He screamed, holding an arm up to protect his face from flying shrapnel.

The hurricane raged on, grew in size, in violence.

It was no use he’d have to find a way to get closer. He stood up, legs shaking. No. Ground shaking. Oh gods the demigod was going to cause an earthquake. He had to get to him now.

He called out with every step. Sunk his foot deep into the earth in case Percy could feel it.

“Just a little further.”

His shirt was in ribbons, falling apart with every step he took. His cheeks, arms, ribs, legs stung where flying shards of glass and broken shell cut him. But still he moved towards the center of the storm. Moved towards the person causing it.

“Percy,” He was close now, only a meter away. He felt the force of the hurricane, felt rock embed itself in his skin. He locked eyes on the demigod and pushed his way into the middle.

“Percy,” He called softly, “Stop.”

The Son of Poseidon didn’t react, didn’t even acknowledge him. Jason moved in closer, until he was standing directly in front of the black-haired boy.

He put a golden hand to a warm brown cheek, “Come back. Come back to me, my love. ”

The world went dead still. Stopped entirely.

“I am here. Come back.”

Percy Jackson blinked once, twice. Collapsed.

And in the distance the sounds of life started up again. The sound of screaming, and panic.

Jason picked up his boyfriend, glanced at the destruction on a once beautiful beach, and smiled.

He had warned them. Percy had warned them. Warned everyone what would happen if they got hurt. _Nobody ever listens._

He glanced down at Percy, kissed his forehead, felt the air push and pull in his airways. And then he tilted his head to the heavens, to his salvation, and smiled that smile that meant war. Jason Grace took to the skies, his boyfriend tucked to his chest, and laughed as the world fell apart all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
